Viendo la realidad
by Lin Zu
Summary: inuyasha se da cuenta de que ama a kagome, pero cuando este recién se da cuenta, ella  ya había elegido a otra persona, y así decidió dejarla ser feliz junto a koga   INUYASHAxKAGOMExKOGA


Eto.. soy nueva en fanfiction y este me primer fic en inuyasha  
>Este fic es dedicado a Melany Encalada por navidad ~ jeje<br>Espero que les sea de su agrado  
>Inuyasha no me pertenece, nada de lo que es nada<br>Disfruten de este one-shot :D ¡

Viendo la realidad

PDV de Inuyasha

Estaba ahí con Kikyo, tratando de hablar con ella; cuando de repente sentí su presencia, si ella nos estaba viendo, escondida detrás de los árboles… y de la nada salió corriendo con una expresión triste en su rostro , si , me sentía culpable .

Fin del PVD de Inuyasha

Kikyo- esa chica me molesta  
>Inuyasha- lo siento pero tengo que verla…<br>Kikyo- como quieras… de todas maneras siempre volverás a mi  
>Inuyasha solo se limito a correr tras Kagome.<br>Mientras tanto una chica estaba a las orillas del lago sollozando y cantando una canción a la vez.  
>( letra inventada por mi )<p>

"La luna y las estrellas  
>Permanecerán unidas<br>El cielo y la tierra  
>Se miran entretenidas<br>Y si yo pudiera verte eternamente así  
>Créeme que estaría muy convencida<br>De que te amo  
>Pero hay un m muro entre los dos<br>Que impide amarnos  
>Seria mejor olvidar<br>Aquello que pasamos"….

Pero apareció un chico con aspecto de lobo entre los arbustos sin que ella se diera cuenta y siguió oyéndola.

"aquello que vivimos  
>Todo eso que en un pasado amamos<br>No me hagas acordar  
>Lo que sufrí<br>Cuando los ví  
>Eso es muy triste para mi recordar…"<p>

¿?- Kagome…  
>Kagome- ah, Koga-kun que haces por aquí?<br>Dijo entre sollozos Kagome.  
>Koga- ah, es que sentí tu olor y vine a verte, pero… por que lloras?<br>Kagome-…  
>Koga- es por ese perro estúpido, verdad?<br>Kagome- si…  
>Kago se le acerca a Kagome y le dice en susurro: "tranquila, yo estoy aquí, no tienes por que llorar"<br>Kagome- Koga, arigatou, snif snif.  
>Pero no se dieron cuenta de la presencia que los estaba observando desde un distancia ni visible.<p>

PDV de Inuyasha

Yo los estaba viendo ahí como se abrazaban Kagome y ese lobo estúpido, eso era tan asqueroso, pero por alguna razón tenia un dolor en el pecho y mi mente me decía que no los deje estar juntos, estoy… estoy… lo admito un poco celoso.

FIN DEL PDV

Koga- Kagome-chan, huelo la presencia de ese perro.  
>No se dio cuenta que Kagome se había dormido en sus brazos, no lo dudo y la llevo en su espalda, hasta llegar al grupo de Kagome en algún lado del bosque. Pero para su suerte todos estaban dormido, menos cierto hanyou encima del árbol.<p>

Koga – aquí traigo a Kagome, estaba muy triste, será mejor que no la molestes, de lo contrario todo de ti se destruirá, Inuyasha solo se limitó a ver como la acostaba alado se Shippou con una delicadeza total, sellando todo con un beso en la frente, Inuyasha no contuvo eso y dijo con furia: aléjate de ella lobo estúpido ¡  
>Koga – no creo que tu seas el indicado para de decir eso, hanyou.<br>Así Koga desapareció en un remolino, dejando a un inuyasha confundido.  
>Inuyasha (susurro)- yo debo disculparme por todo.<br>Al día siguiente  
>Kagome – ara ara , sango-chan voy a recoger unas hierbas.<br>Sango – segura que estas bien ~  
>Kagome – mejor que nunca.<p>

Luego de media hora de que Kagome se haya ido a ver sus hierbitas, Inuyasha le pregunto a Sango que a donde se había ido Kagome, esta solo respondió que haber unas hierbas.  
>Inuyasha- bien, iré a verla.<br>Sango – bien  
>*Con Kagome *<br>Kagome- ahh que lindas hierbas ~  
>De repente un remolino se acercó a Kagome y apareció Koga<br>Koga- buenos días, Kagome -chan  
>Kagome- buenos días koga-kun, que tal?<br>Koga- bien y tu pudiste dormir bien?  
>Kagome- si algo así, sino que estoy media cansada<br>Koga- entonces te llevare a mi lugar secreto n.o  
>Kagome- cual?<br>Koga- ya lo veras….

Koga le pidió a kagome que se trepase en su espalda en la cual accedió a su propuesta. Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que alguien cuyos ojos ambar los estaba espiando mientras se iban del lugar.  
>Inuyasha- que haré?<br>*con Sango*  
>Miroku- nee, sango-chan, me acompañas al río?<br>Sango- pe…  
>Miroku- tranquila, esta shippou y kirara<br>Sango- bien ~  
>*En el río*<br>Sango- y que quería hablar, excelencia?  
>Miroku- yo..San..go…chan…<br>Miroku cayó débilmente sobre Sango, posando sus labios sobre los de ella y luego cayó inconciente, Sango quedó perplejo con lo sucedido y luego reacciono.  
>Sango- excelencia, excelencia!<br>Miroku- San…go estoy… bien, solo necesito descansar un poco  
>Terminó de decir cayendo rendido en sus brazos.<br>Sango- si, yo lo llevare!  
>Miroku solo se limito a asentir y así pasaron los minutos con esta "pareja"<br>*con Kagome*  
>Kagome- que lindo, Koga-kun<br>Koga- si, es digno de que lo veas Kagome-chan  
>Eran árboles, una cascada,frutos, flores, plantas, animales, entre otras cosas.<br>Kagome- la naturaleza es perfecta, verdad?  
>Koga- si, así parece, por que no descansas?<br>Kagome- si creo que lo mejor será descansar…  
>Koga- no me molestaría que descanses en mi hombro ~<br>Kagome- sip, eso haré….  
>Kagome estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Koga, pero empezó a susurrarle cosas que el nunca se habría imaginado.<br>Kagome- sabes Koga-kun, me he dado cuenta que a veces tienes que olvidar a la persona que amas, pero no te toman en cuenta y darle oportunidad a las personas que si te aman …por eso yo…e tenido que tomar la decisión de olvidar a Inuyasha y ver un nuevo futuro, aun que fuera difícil…con…tigo…  
>Kagome quedo totalmente dormida y Koga un tanto anonadado por la declaración de Kagome hacia el.<p>

PDV DE KOGA

Quede mas que loco con que Kagome me había dicho ahora y yo…me sentí un ser feliz por que sentí que sus palabras eran sinceras y de corazón. Pero me di cuenta de ese miserable olor que estaba rondando por el bosque, y que cada vez se acercaba más y más…

FIN DEL PDV

Inuyasha- nee…lobo odioso e oído todo lo que Kagome dijo y…me duele decirlo pero.. lo acepto…por que , por que es la felicidad de ella que esta en juego y no quiero que por mi se arruine, de todas maneras la amo, pero ella ahora te escogió a ti… eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.  
>Koga- si hubieras sabido aprovechar las cosas, ahora no estuvieses con arrepentimientos…pero te comprendo, yo iba a dejar todo por su felicidad contigo, pero ahora se que tengo una oportunidad con ella.<br>Inuyasha – y como dijiste, aprovecha lo que tienes mientras puedas, suerte…  
>Koga- y tu que vas hacer?<br>Inuyasha- luchar hasta morir y tu?  
>Koga- pues tener una familia y pelear por ella.<br>De repente Kagome abre los ojos presenciando a Inuyasha.  
>Kagome- Inu…<br>Inuyasha- se feliz, kagome , espero que tu felicidad florezca …adiós  
>Kagome-ESPERA INUYASHA! ABAJO! – e inuyasha cae al suelo<br>Inuyasha-umm  
>Kagome- tu también se feliz, inuyasha…-dijo agachando el rostro<br>Inuyasha- claro que lo seré mientras tu lo seas  
>Kagome-se, así será.<br>Inuyasha-bueno, me voy, hay un largo camino en el cual recorrer, ya sabes Koga cuida bien de Kogome.  
>Koga -ok, así será.<p>

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Konis-mamá, un señor a llegado!  
>Kagome-ara ara, quien será esta vez ~<br>Kai- tiene orejas de perro?  
>Koga- que pasa cariño?<br>Kagome- resulta que es Inuyasha  
>Koga-QUE?¡<br>Kagome- sip, pero dice konis que solo a dejado un carta.  
>Koga- no esperemos mucho y leamosla…<br>Kagome- dice:

Para: Kagome y el lobo sarnoso Koga.  
>De: Inuyasha<p>

"Ahora han de estar en familia y todo eso, verdad? Yo aquí termine de destruir a Naraku y todos esos estorbos, así la gente podrá vivir tranquilamente y eso me pone feliz, me e enterado que tienen dos hijos y los felicito con todo mi apoyo, también se que Sango y Miroku se casaron, pero en cambio yo estoy buscando un tesoro escondido de mi padre, así que les deseo lo mejor en esta vida y que sigan siendo felices …."

Les desea lo mejor  
>Inuyasha.<p>

Koga- gracias, perro estúpido  
>Kagome- sii, inuyasha.<br>La pareja se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, luego de eso sonrieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo "gracias".

Fin y gracias por aquellos que lo leyeron  
>Reviews , por favor :3<p> 


End file.
